


My (Secret) Boyfriend is a Serial Killer

by poorbasil



Category: Crubio - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Basically PWP, Blood, Knives, M/M, depends on if your into that stuff, nasty kinky sex, possibly unsanitary, zodiac killer inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbasil/pseuds/poorbasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOP presidential candidates Marco Rubio and Ted Cruz have been (secretly) dating for the past few months. The campaign trail may be rough but their love affair has endured. That is, however, until the faithful day that Marco uncovers the truth...</p><p>Inspired by my playlist of the same title on 8tracks<br/>http://8tracks.com/poorbasil/my-secret-boyfriend-is-a-serial-killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	My (Secret) Boyfriend is a Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like 3 months ago. Here it is. Sorry not sorry for the content.

Ted Cruz had been on edge all week. He hadn't meant for this to happen, hadn't meant to take this affair so far, but once it began, he couldn't control it. Their encounters had been timid and hesitant, both men equally uncertain of how to proceed yet full of desire. There were feelings of uncertainty simmering beneath every chaste touch and simple embrace.

 

The fear that they would be discovered left them hypersensitive and in a constant state of apprehensiveness, afraid to engage in any acts of serious passion. Thus, all their encounters had been quick and fleeting. A chaste kiss in an empty hall, a brief touch of the shoulder or stroke of the knee that lingered only a millisecond too long. That was as far as both men had been able to go. They knew it wasn't a conventional relationship by any means, but they also realized they could never have such a thing. Ted knew that Marco wanted more. His need was obvious and Ted felt a pang in his chest every time he had to send the younger senator away to an undoubtedly cold shower without answering to his rising problem. 

 

The effects of this dismissal were obvious even if Marco would never admit to it, always shying away from the topic when Ted tried to bring it up. Afterwards, the younger man was always more reserved, limited in his touches and words, not willing to tell Ted what he felt. But Ted knew far too well. He felt the same way, but there just wasn't anything he could do. The stakes were too high and he made it too far to slip up now. 

 

How he longed to let his touch linger, to look into Marco's hazel eyes, cataloguing ever shard of green and tint of deep hazel as he slowly brought the other man to fruition. He'd watch as a soft pink blush speckled the surface of Marco's beautifully tanned face as he wrapped his hand around him. The way Marco would tilt his head back as he came, his eyes fluttering shut and lips parted with breathy pants escaping between barred teeth. Ted's mouth was rendered dry even as he thought about it. They both knew it was impossible, but Ted wanted more as well despite himself.  He also knew that if he didn't provide, there was a chance Marco would call off the whole affair and Ted just couldn't have that. Selfishness was a sin and Ted was guilty of the unholy infringement. His self control was tossed to the wind when he thought about running his fingers through Marco's thick hair as the smaller man pressed his body against him, groggy in a post-high state, Ted whispering sweet nothings into the crook of Marco's neck as the other man succumbed to the exhaustion racking his body. He wanted so much and with every stolen glance at the senator, Ted felt his own desire increase tenfold. 

 

Yet, beyond being outted for his homosexual affair with Marco Rubio, Ted was absolutely petrified of his  _true_  sin being revealed. The secret he'd been able to conceal since undergraduate school. 

 

People would always comment that he was a clean and tidy man. Everything had a place and was arranged accordingly. He'd say that he adopted his penchant for cleanliness due to that fact he lived in a dorm room during college. But only he knew the real reason. Why he always carried anti-bacterial gel in his pocket or latex gloves in his travel bag. Where he would go on those nights Heidi thought he was cross-country campaigning. 

 

For Ted, the color red represented more than just the color of his political party. It was a color he was intensely familiar with. The stark contrast between the white parlor of a dying man and the blood spilling from his severed veins. Spilling out, the viscous liquid trickling from open wounds, Ted would spare five minutes, only five, that was all the time he needed to watch the loose liquid run its course down a man's bared chest from a linear incision that ended at the thigh line. His eyes burned from the stench of blood, the metallic smell filling up his nostrils, distorting his senses and making him giddy with unabashed joy. 

 

No one knew of what he affectionately labeled his "side hobby." No one knew, until someone did. 

 

He was careless, so careless. The success of his campaign made him so, as did the ease he experienced when in Marco's company. It was so easy, _so easy_ , to let his pretenses drop when he was with the other senator. Comfort led to eventual errors, and all it took was one slip up, one mischance, for everything to come crumbling down. 

 

How neglectful he had been. The glint of a silver knife hastily shoved away, a red spotted trail, that was all it took. He hadn't planned on inviting Marco in that day. His temporary quarters were not suitable for company of any sort after his escapades the previous night, yet he reasoned a quick meeting with Marco would be harmless. 

 

How wrong he was. 

 

He knew Marco had seen the offending items, he saw his gaze lock on to the poorly concealed hiding place. He saw the change in Marco's expression, as minuscule as it was, he could detect it. 

 

Marco made an excuse to leave after that and Ted hadn't spoken to him since. 

 

That was nearly a week ago. 

 

In the meantime, panic had consumed him. Marco could reveal it all. His one thoughtless mistake would be his downfall. Any day, any time, he could turn on the news and see his face plastered over the screen with a warrant out for his arrest. 

 

He lay awake at night out of fear he would be woken up by the barging down of his door and the brutal grasp of an FBI agent as he was dragged out of bed with a gun to his head. It was a vision that had played out countless times in his head, each variation ending the same way: his arrest, his murder. 

 

It was a nightmare he'd been living since his youth; the ultimate transgression was his addiction. His prayers and vows to the Lord were broken each time new blood was shed. 

 

His knees would hit the ground, a dull bang as he collapsed mere inches from the body, falling into a puddle of blood, holy water of his own making, the color of his sins. Over the body, the corpse, he would pray. With a single finger of his gloved hand dipped into the open flesh, still warm, he would trace from the tip of the forehead down to the stomach, a shaky line, back up to the chest, left, right, forming a jagged cross. 

 

The sound of his own voice would fill the room, everything was still, the silence nearly palpable until he spoke the holy words, the promises and lies, to a dead audience. Yet in those moments, he never felt closer to God. 

 

He was a sick man living a broken promise, a hypocrite, guilty of crime in the worse degree. But he couldn't stop. He just waited. Maybe a part of him wanted to be discovered, to have another with whom he could share this other side of him with. He knew the consequences of exposure where fatal. There'd be no life sentence for him in Texas, he worked as the state attorney general for too long for him not to know what lay ahead. No, he couldn't trust anyone. Instead, he waited. Waited for inevitable to come, for his nightmare to transform into reality. 

 

Days passed.

 

But Marco didn't tell. 

 

Ted waited, listening for any sign that the end of life as he knew it was to be extinguished. 

 

It never came. And Ted was sure the uncertainty was even worse than his foreseeable sentencing.  

 

He was pacing his room, restless and anxious. 

 

A knock at the door. He jumped, his head whipping to the left. He waited, the telltale sign, an electric beep, signaled the release of the lock. 

 

He took a deep breath. 

 

The hook lock was still in place, allowing the card holder only a few inches before the chain pulled. 

 

He waited. 

 

"Ted? It's me, please, open the door." 

 

Maybe if he pretended he wasn't there...

 

"Ted, I know you're in here." 

 

Dammit. 

 

"Just-" And there is was, the change in his voice, a crack, a break, Ted heard it plain and clear. He swallowed, taking one last glance at the structure between his freedom and incarnation, before he walked over. Marco let the door fall back as Ted made to unhook the mechanism, allowing Marco access. 

 

"Marco-" but there was no time for words, no time for an explanation or defense, Marco's lips were on his and Ted couldn't utter a coherent syllable. Marco kisses him hard, it's abrasive, his mouth is crushing, and Ted can't get enough. He deepens the kiss against his better wishes, his hands trailing up Marco's shoulders, squeezing, feeling the strong muscles concealed underneath a layer of thin fabric. Marco's lips are intoxicating but it's over too soon.

 

Marco breaks the kiss but keeps Ted close, his hands skimming up Ted's front, eliciting a soft whine.

 

"Shh," Marco consoles. "Don't go jumping to conclusions, you don't know why I'm here."

 

"But I do know. I know you saw. I know what's next. I-" he paused.

 

A beat. He bowed his head.

 

"I'm so sorry, Marco."

 

He saw it out of the corner of his eye, the giveaway glimmer, one he was only too familiar with.

 

"Oh." He closed his eyes, resignation washing over him. He never imagined this outcome, he never wanted to entangle Marco in this mess in the first place, but if it came to this, he could think of no better way to go then by Marco's own hand-

 

"Hey."

 

An abrupt slap on his upper arm had him staring at Marco again with his eyes open.

 

"I thought-"

 

But Marco silenced him, bringing the shining object out for Ted to see visibly. He waved it once, watching as Ted's eyes instinctively followed the movement. It wasn't anything special, a simple pocket knife, a dull black handle and a pointed tip. It looked like he bought the first one he saw on a self in Bass Pro Shop, that or it was one he had laying around his house.

 

"I've got this," Marco said, stating the obvious. Ted waited for him to continue.

 

"Now, you know as much as I do, us both being practitioners of the law and such," he paused, watching Ted's expression, no, more he was searching for something in Ted's eyes, something indiscernible to anyone not aware of what to look for. Ted stared up at him, willing himself not to follow the slight shake of the blade he could see hovering to his left.

 

"You know as much as I do," he reiterated, "what will happen..." He lifted the flat side of the blade to Ted's cheek. It was cold and he felt the point ever so lightly on his skin, not painful, just a sight pressure. He could see the smooth silver metal from the side of his left eye, resting so innocently on the surface of his skin.

 

He should have been afraid. His colleague and friend, his lover, could end it all for him, change his life forever or cut it short. He felt his heart beat rising, but not from fear, he was, excited. Excited by this new, unexpected development. He never expected, could have never predicted this turn of events. His life was structured since the beginning. He always had a plan, a course of action set for years in advance to follow. It was just how he was, organized, his life was a list of achievements completed through years of dedicated adherence to this self-imposed philosophy. It had worked for him, brought him success, accreditation, notoriety. Yet this unknown, this unforeseen occurrence, fascinated him, and he was captivated in the moment.

 

It was involuntary, without a shred of sensible thought, the way he leaned into the weapon. The feel of the cool blade resting on the side of his face left him winded, breathless even. He felt a rush as his skin tinged, it was uncalled for and unwarranted and deep inside him, he knew it was wrong to feel this way. But as Marco dragged the polished metal across his cheek in a vertical stripe, his concern for the particular abnormalities of his person were cast aside.

 

He moaned softly, a quiet sound emitting from his closed lips as they twitched upwards. A stray bead of red, a tiny droplet of the thick liquid, caught at the side of his lips and he jut out his tongue to swipe it away. Marco continued to look at him curiously, but Ted could see it, as surely as Marco could see the glint in his own eyes, the telltale simmering shine of undisclosed desire struggling to remain under wraps.

 

Ted licked his lips again, watching intently as Marco's face scrunched up ever s slightly.

 

"I know you like it," he stated, bringing his hand up to rest on the one in which Marco held the knife. He pressed down, dragging Marco's hand lower, wincing in pain and pleasure as he felt he his skin gently parting, another trickle of blood running down his cheek.

 

Marco seemed frozen in shock.

 

"I'm guessing you didn't think your plan all the way through?" Ted teased as he acknowledged the loss of contact.

 

"Actually, no," Marco said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

 

"No?" Ted whispered back. Marco's breath was hot of his skin, their faces mere centimeters apart. His eyes drifted to Marco's mouth, barely moving as Marco spoke the one syllable word, a confirmation.

 

"No."

 

He  tilted his head forward, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. But that wasn't enough. Marco pushed Ted back against the wall in an abrupt movement, kissing him with a fervor Ted had never seen from the other man. It was hot and crushing and exhilarating, his hands wrapped tight around Marco's back as the smaller Cuban held his above Ted's head to rest on the wall. Marco can feel his excitement, taste his anticipation, as he pressed into Ted, the feeling only rivaling his own.

 

Marco stops, his lips shining with saliva, cheeks flushed like a school boy. It was endearing and Ted was overwhelmed with a sense of admiration for the younger man standing so willingly before him. He'd never felt this way, consumed with passion and lust. It was nearly blinding.

 

"Bedroom," Marco mutters and Ted just nods, letting himself be dragged by the other man in to the room.

 

The door slams against the wall as Marco flings it open, pushing Ted down onto the bed. Ted rises to meet Marco's mouth but only for a moment as Marco pulls away to look down at the man beneath him, his legs straddling Teds' thighs.

 

Marco holds the blade above Ted's chest, waiting, looking into his eyes.

 

A mixture of fear and anticipation.

 

He can feel Ted's dick hardening, pressed up against his own groin. He brings the blade to Ted's chest, slicing open his dress shirt and leaving the flaps hanging lose on either side of Ted's body. He poises the knife into position flat against Ted's upper chest. It's cold on the older man's skin and he unsuccessfully suppresses a shiver, his eyes fluttering closed and his pelvis jerking up slightly as Marco pushes the pointed tip in a bit, just to test, watching curiously as a tiny pool of blood spills over the pale surface of Ted's breast bone. Marco lifts the knife tip for a moment, studying the change in his lover's face. Then he brings the blade back down and swiftly cuts a gash down Ted's  chest. Ted moans loudly, half in pain and half in pleasure, fists clenching the blanket beneath him and his eyes squeezing shut on their own accord.

 

Marco places a hand on Ted's chest, adjacent to the wound he just inflicted in order to steady the man and keep him from withering.

 

"Shh, it's good. It's all good," Marco consoles, reaching over his lover's body to deposit the knife on the bed stand before moving back to Ted. His voice is muffled as he makes to press his body, still fully clothed in a professional suit, down against Ted's, forcing his full weight on top of the other man. One hand hovers atop Ted's chest for a moment before he brings it down, a single finger extended to examine the injury, a soft finger tip runs down Ted's chest, smearing the blood still oozing out farther over Ted's skin.

 

With the soiled finger, he coats Ted's lips, rubbing the fluid over the gentle skin and into the chapped cracks, darkening the already thin red expanse of skin further before slipping his finger inside Ted's mouth, letting the other man suck off the stain.

 

He then moves both his hands to grasp Ted's flank on both sides and he lowers his head, his chin gently touching Ted's pale chest. His tongue darts out and he licks straight up the gash he made, the blood of his lover leaving a heavy metallic taste in Marco's mouth, not unpleasant. Marco grins against Ted's skin as he feels the vibrations from the other man's elicit noises, the erotic sound further heightening his own growing erection. 

 

He moves his body up, lips coming down to kiss his lover's, mixing blood and saliva and leaving Ted's lips red still from his own blood. 

 

They stay like that for a moment, time seems to stand still. Nothing registers in Marco's mind save for the beating of Ted's chest and the feel of Ted's lips on his. It's as if he is suspended on air, elated like he's never been before, and he only wonders how much further he can take this.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Marco was unprepared when Ted grabbed on to his shoulders and flipped them over without warning, pinning the smaller man beneath him and pushing him up higher on the hotel bed causing Marco's legs to become tangled up in the blanket.

 

Ted quickly lifts himself up as Marco catches his breath, and removes his suit jacket in record speed. Marco closes his eyes, his brief display of dominance a fleeting memory now as his lover worked on removing the fabric separating them. Marco pressed his head into the bed, arching his back in a sensuous manner as Ted placed a hand on his crotch, fingertips skittering across the fabric lightly covering the growing bulge before squeezing. Marco groaned at the sensation, lifting his upper body further above the bed as he pressed his groin into the senator's hand for more pressure. 

 

Ted struggled to hold back a groan of his own at hearing the younger man's throaty sound. He slid one arm underneath Marco, his body coming forward to press his own manhood against his lover while his other hand moved up Marco's chest. With a gentle stroke, Ted caressed his lover's chest, Marco's skin hot under his touch, so pure and unscathed. Ted lowers his head, nuzzling his face into the expanse of tanned flesh as he moved his hips with a tantalizing slowness that made Marco let out a deep sound, attempting to refrain himself from appearing too desperate, however it was truly a lost cause at this point. Ted used his body to push Marco down, a hand moving up to pet his hair gently as he lowered himself down beside Marco, aligning their cocks together.

 

Ted knew he was going slow, maybe even a little too slow for his own liking, but he intended to make this moment last as long as he could to make up for all the wasted time between them. 

 

Marco whined at the loss of friction, and Ted silenced him with a distracting kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as Marco made his desperation known and Ted gave in, unable to resist fulfilling the needs of the divine man he'd ignored for too long, he turned his head to deepen the kiss, their tongues touching and teeth clashing. Ted sucked on Marco's lower lip hard, rolling the sensitive flesh between his teeth as he punctured the supple skin, letting the blood fill his mouth before sucking on the wound. Marco moaned into the kiss, distracted by numerous sensations overcoming him.

 

Ted lowered his hand, teasing Marco's clothed member before opening the tight pants and slipping his hand inside. Marco sighed loudly at Ted's touch, his eyes rolling back in reaction to the physical sign of his arousal finally receiving the attention he so longed for. No more encounters would end in unresolved tension and awkward conversations in public. No, nothing he ever experienced could compare to the high he felt right now. The feel of his lover's hands roaming all over his body, running up and down across his chest, gliding over his sensitive skin to land on his left nipple, causing Marco to make a squeaking sound which he immediate felt embarrassed for as his cheeks flushed warm and red. 

               

Ted chuckled at his lover's reaction, mumbling sweet nothings under his breath softly into Marco's skin as he sucked the sensitive area gently, swirling his tongue over the nub before lightly grazing his teeth over it, causing Marco to squirm. He pulled Marco's body closer with his other hand, removing his mouth from is current spot to latch onto Marco's neck, hands slowing coming up to caress the younger man's supple skin, feeling goose bumps rise under his touch. 

 

It was everything he ever wanted, everything he had dreamed about for months now, it was better than his vague fantasies. He let himself skim his hands all over, touching every newly exposed area of pale skin as Marco shimmed his clothing off, then drifting lazily back downward to grab onto Marco's thighs, lowering his head to take him in his mouth.

 

It was a turn of events unlike anything he could concoct in the wildest recesses of his mind. His imaginary visions always had an end, they were envisioned in a vacuum, in a world where Ted's time was limited by the nature of his alternative hobby.

 

This, however, was timeless.

 

Suddenly, everything was clear, much unlike the foggy image for his future Ted had been forced to come to terms with before, and he wanted to treasure every moment of this glorious happening, to store every second, every touch and taste and sound, forever in his heart and mind.

 

As the night wore on into the early morning, Marco eventually drifted off, his head resting beside Ted's bare chest, Ted's hand lightly raking through the thick strands of his lover's hair. He stayed awake, a cigar in his other hand, unable to sleep, not wanting to close his eyes lest this moment disappear when he awakens.  No, one sleepless night was a small price to pay for this, watching the silver trail of smoke rising in the air, illuminated by the sliver of moonlight, twisting into organic shapes over his lover's sleeping form before dissipating.

 

Tomorrow would be a new day. Back to the fighting and campaigning and never-ending mudslinging by their opponents. Back to the secrecy and constant wariness. But no, Marco knew his greatest kept secret now, knew the wicked pleasures which lurked in the darkest part of his heart, indulged his nefarious longings. The status quo had changed, a shift had occurred between them, abrupt like a flame hushed by a twirl of wind. Ted resisted the impulse to shiver at the thought. There was no need to be afraid, comforted as he was by the warmth of the room, the stagnant air engulfing him in a oppressive heat, combined with Marco's skin hot on his body. He felt as though he was coated in a balmy sweetness, a gossamer shroud over his exposed skin.

 

 Ted glanced to the left, noticing the gentle curve of Marco's lip into a small smile as he lay unconscious beside him. Marco's lips forming a small smile as he slowly lost consciousness, the smell of cigar smoke and the sound of Ted's quiet breathing lulling him into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
